En Ruta
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Sólo hay algo que Trafalgar Law odia más que la gente problemática y es que esa gente problemática obtenga lo que él quiere. Y lo que quiere es a Luffy. Pero Luffy tiene de novia a Boa Hancock quien odia a Eustass Kid, el mejor amigo de Law, porque Kid quiere quitarle a Luffy. El que Law ayude o traicione a Kid es el último de sus problemas, después de todo: primero son las damas.


**Capítulo 1: Pinarello**

* * *

><p>La noche era fría.<p>

En verdad, no hacía frío.

Y tampoco era de noche.

Apenas iba a ser mediodía y él ya había acumulado tanto esfuerzo mental que lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dormir. O quizás leer un poco y luego dormir. No un poco; más bien, mucho. Aunque también tenía que dormir. No porque le importaran sus ojeras, sino porque por lo menos debía cerrar los ojos cuatro horas al día.

El ruido de una tormenta avanzando desde el fondo del pasillo lo sacó de sus planes mentales. _Puntual como siempre_, pensó. El reloj colgado en lo alto de la pared del aula anunciaba que faltaban unos segundos para las doce. La campana no había terminado de anunciar el inicio del descanso cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe con la fuerza que sólo una mujer a punto de armar una escena era capaz de usar.

-¡Eustass Kid! -llamó desde la puerta la hermosa mujer que la había abierto a patadas.

-Boa Hancock -respondió el aludido con calma y parsimonia.

Eustass Kid estaba sentado a su lado, o más bien desparramado, sobre su silla, leyendo una revista de mecánica aerodinámica, y sin aparentes muestras de interés por la mujer que pretendía arrancarle la cabeza. A pesar de ello, y en un rápido movimiento, Kid quitó la revista del camino ascendente de la carpeta justo en el momento en el que Boa la pateó, estrellándola contra el techo.

-¡Cómo te atreves a poner una carpeta en mi camino!

-Desde mi punto de vista -comenzó a decir Kid, cogiendo la revista con una mano mientras pasaba las páginas con la otra, haciendo obvio que desde su punto de vista no había visto un carajo-, tu pierna se metió en el camino de lo que sea que hayas pateado.

Boa trató de golpearlo con una patada semicircular pero Kid, aún sentado, se deslizó los centímetros necesarios para que la pierna de Boa pasara rozando sus pelirrojos cabellos.

-¿Has notado que a los diseños más llamativos los pintan siempre de rojo? -preguntó Kid, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para echarle una mirada a la dama por primera vez desde que entrara destrozando el amoblado-. A todos les gusta el rojo.

-No a todos -dijo Boa, echándole una mirada asesina que sin duda habría terminado con la vida de los últimos pandas del planeta de haber querido.

-Deberías leer más, entonces -dijo el pelirrojo, sonriéndole-. No te iría mal echarle un ojo a unas cuantas revistas de mecánica.

Kid le lanzó la revista que tenía en las manos; Boa, por su parte, la cogió en el aire y la partió por la mitad ,haciendo que las páginas volaran alrededor de ambos hasta posarse en el piso.

-Mira que era nueva -se quejó Kid-. No había terminado de leerla.

Boa retrocedió unos pasos y Kid, todavía sin ponerse de pie, empujó la silla hacia atrás a la vez que su carpeta, o lo que quedaba de ella, se desprendía del techo y caía de regreso a su sitio por obra y gracia de la física y la gravedad.

-Eso también era nueva.

-Era -corroboró Boa antes de irse.

El aula quedó en silencio. El silencio que llega tras la tormenta. El resto de la clase que estaba tratando de regresar a la normalidad de sus vidas comenzó a salir para poder disfrutar del descanso, preferentemente lejos de ahí. Sentado al lado de Kid, Trafalgar Law bostezaba con pereza.

-¿Era la tercera?

-Cuarta -respondió Kid, mirando los restos de su carpeta-. La verdad, me jodió más lo de la revista. Ya casi la terminaba de leer.

Kid se puso de pie y se estiró como gato al tiempo que soltaba un bostezo ronco y se tronaba el cuello. Aquel era el ritual de todos los días. A pesar de ser del otro salón, Boa Hancock pasaba bastante tiempo visitándolos. Kid y ella eran los alumnos más populares de la escuela, y quizás de la ciudad. Sus personalidades egocéntricas y caprichosas, combinadas con sus caras bonitas y su mal humor, sólo podían dar como resultado que se amaran o se odiaran. Pero contra todo pronóstico habían podido lograr llevar aquella relación a un nivel superior: ambos amaban el odiarse.

-¿No vas a comer? -preguntó Kid.

-Prefiero dormir -respondió Law.

-Espero que sepas que si no comes, te mueres.

-Espero que te mueras antes que yo.

-Entonces tendrías que ir a reconocer mi cuerpo -dijo Kid-. Que para entonces, cosa más probable, quizás tenga bastante avanzado el proceso de descomposición. Luego tendrías que hacerte cargo de mi funeral, mi entierro, mi testamento, mis hijos no reconocidos, de llevarme flores a la tumba y de rezar por el descanso de mi espíritu. En el hipotético caso de que te sepas alguna oración, claro, pero siempre puedes fingir hablar con mi alma. Si descubrimos que tengo una, es decir, de modo que vas a mi tumba y hablas conmigo pretendiendo sufrir de esquizofrenia para luego…

-¡Ya, ya! Maldito imbécil. Vamos a comer -dijo Law, poniéndose de pie-. Pero tú pagas.

-Ajá. Pero tú vas a comprarla.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Pretendes que YO vaya a comprar la comida? -dijo Kid, la mar de trágico-. Ni bien ponga un pie en la cafetería, Boa envenenará toda la comida. O peor aun: no lo hará para que yo crea que sí lo hizo, obligándome a no comer por creer que sí.

Law estrechó la mirada y sus ojeras parecieron hacerse más profundas.

-En verdad, espero morir antes que tú sólo para no darte el puto gusto -dijo Law, quitándole el dinero a Kid de un manotazo.

Luego de comprar la comida, Law subió a la azotea, donde lo estaba esperando Kid. Ambos se apoyaron en las barras metálicas del borde del techo mientras comían. El celular de Kid comenzó a sonar, por lo que el pelirrojo tuvo que hacer gala de su destreza para comerse el pan que Law le había comprado al tiempo que escribía rápidos mensajes a través del teclado táctil de su celular.

-No es que realmente me importe comer contigo -comentó Law, comiendo su segundo _onigiri _con_ umeboshi_ **[1]**.

-Lo sé -dijo Kid-. A ti ni siquiera te importa comer.

-Mi punto era que -continuó Law- si bien no me importas, es una mierda que me hayas jodido para comer juntos y estés pegado al celular.

-Awww. ¿Celoso?

Una vena se hinchó en la cabeza de Law.

-Por cierto que Boa escogió el pan.

-Lo suponía -dijo Kid-. Es pan con _nattou_ **[2]**. Lo odio.

-Lo sé -respondió Law-. Y ella también lo sabe.

-Perra.

-Y ella que se dio la molestia.

-Te lo decía a ti -respondió el pelirrojo-. Se supone que fuiste a comprar la comida para evitar algo como esto.

-Ése era el plan. Compré mi comida y tu pan, pero no contaba con que ella supiera que yo no como pan. Así que adivinó que era para ti, por lo que se dio la molestia de escogerlo.

-Doblemente perra -se quejó Kid-. No le echaron veneno porque a lo mejor y le mejoraban el sabor al _nattou_.

-Buen provecho.

-Espero que sepas que antes de encurtirse, el _umeboshi_ es venenoso -dijo Kid.

-Lo sé.

-Pero... ¿y qué si no los encurten bien? ¿Acaso sabes quién le vende a la cafetería los _umeboshi_?

Law dejó de comer y se giró para mirar a Kid.

-No, no lo sé -respondió.

-Yo tampoco -dijo Kid.

-Puto imbécil -se quejó Law y siguió comiendo.

-Pensé que a lo mejor sí sabías -se rio Kid, terminando su pan.

-¿Sigues con eso?

-¿Eh? Ah, ¿esto? No es mi culpa que me escriba con tanta insistencia -respondió Kid, sonriéndole a la pantalla de su celular-. Siento la obligación de responderle con rapidez. Cuando se trata de una hermosa mujer se me sale lo caballeroso.

Kid le pasó su celular. Law leyó los últimos mensajes:

**Boa:**_ ¿Cuántas veces tengo que intentar matarte para que te mueras?  
><em>**Kid:**_ No sabía que tenía que estar llevando la cuenta._

-Así que ella es la hermosa mujer con la que te estás escribiendo.

-Ajá -afirmó Kid-. Dios bendiga el _What's App_.

-¿Por qué simplemente no se acuestan y ya?

-Naaaah -dijo Kid-. Tener sexo o matarnos, nada de eso podría satisfacernos. Aunque admito que alguna vez lo consideré. Lo de estar con ella, o sea; lo de matarnos lo sigo pensando. Boa es hermosa, inteligente, tiene dinero, poder y un cuerpo con el que nunca te aburrirías. Pero también es manipuladora, engreída y arrogante. -Kid hizo una pausa para mirar al cielo-. Y, como sabrás, yo odio a la gente que tiene mis mismos defectos.

-No pensé que eso fuera a detenerte.

-Oh, ¿lo dices porque salí con ella? -preguntó Kid.

-Me sorprende que no se hayan matado en esa ocasión.

-Fue hace mucho -dijo Kid, como recordando algo muy lejano-. En ese entonces éramos jóvenes y estúpidos.

-Kid -llamó Law-. Eso fue hace unos meses.

-No sabes lo que uno puede cambiar unos meses -se defendió Kid-. Además, sólo salimos una vez. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Law, que había terminado con sus _onigiri_, abrió una botella de agua y comenzó a beber. Admitía que Kid tenía razón. Siendo ambos los estudiantes más populares de la ciudad y asistiendo a la misma escuela, había sido sólo cuestión de tiempo que ambos hubiesen salido juntos. Era lo normal, ¿no? Eran similares y, por lo tanto, estaban destinados a estar juntos. Les quedaba eso o ser similares y, por eso mismo, odiarse con verdadero fervor.

-Momento -dijo de pronto Law.

-¿Qué?

-Hace unos meses… -repitió Law-. ¿Acaso Boa no consiguió novio _hace unos meses_?

Kid apretó con tanta fuerza la botella de agua que tenía en la mano que, aparte de cambiarle drásticamente la forma, derramó hacia todas direcciones la mitad del líquido que contenía.

-¿Cómo mierda es que lo sabes? Ni siquiera te interesa tu propia vida.

-Porque toda la jodida escuela habló de eso durante semanas. El que no me importe no es suficiente para no escucharlos.

Kid no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a respirar, esperando que a Law le diese un súbito ataque de amnesia repentina e inexplicable.

-Así que era eso -dijo Law, torciendo una sonrisa-. Por eso dejaron de salir. Boa consiguió novio. Novio que NO eres tú. Te dejaron por otro.

-¡Cierra la puta boca! -gritó Kid-. Te dije que nosotros sólo salimos una vez, ¡una vez! No había nada serio. Nos dimos cuenta que no congeniábamos y no lo volvimos a intentar. ¡Además, Boa lo conoció un mes, dos semanas y 2 días después!

-Eso explica porqué no han dejado de pelear desde que Boa se transfirió a esta escuela -dijo Law, ignorando por completo la explicación de Kid-. Tú sólo andas de despechado, jodiéndole la existencia mientras ella te restriega en la cara que te dejó.

-¡¿De qué mierda hablas?! -gritó Kid-. ¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar por el orto y prestarme atención?!

-¿Quieres dejar de escupirme? -se quejó Law, sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse.

-Además, sabes perfectamente que yo sólo me dedico a procrastinar en clase. Ella es la que está detrás de mí, jodiéndome la existencia.

-Ya, ya. Lo sé -dijo Law, terminando de limpiarse y cogiendo su botella de agua de nuevo-. Pero si nunca pasó nada entre ustedes, ¿por qué siempre están tratando de matarse?

-Ah. Eso es porque Boa cree que quiero quitarle a su novio.

-Ja -se burló Law-. Aunque no me sorprende. Conociéndola, ha de ser una mujer jodidamente celosa y paranoica.

-Como no tienes idea -corroboró Kid.

-Entonces ¿por qué simplemente no vas y le explicas que es mentira?

-Porque es verdad.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Law escupió el agua que acababa de tomar. Sobre Kid.

-¿Qué de qué? -preguntó Kid, secándose el rostro con la manga de su uniforme.

-¡¿Quieres quitarle el novio a Boa Hancock?!

-Sí.

Law no respondió. No sabía qué responder a esa declaración. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que aquella era la razón oculta detrás de tanta violencia pro-asesinato entre esos dos.

-Oh, no esperaba que te sorprendiera tanto -dijo Kid ante la reacción de Law-. Nunca te lo dije porque pensé que ya lo habías supuesto. Amo a las mujeres y también a los hombres. Hay bastante Kid para todos.

-Ah, eso no me importa...

-¡Espera! -lo cortó Kid-. No me digas que tú… ¡te sientes traicionado!

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo siento tanto, Law! -dijo Kid, abrazándolo-. ¡Nunca me había dado cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mí!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Debe ser un gran shock el saber que me gustan los chicos y que en vez de fijarme en ti, estoy enamorado de otro hombre. ¡Yo también te quiero! Pero sólo como amigos. ¡Lamento tanto no poder correspond…!

-¡¿QUIERES CERRAR LA PUTA BOCA?! -gritó Law, pateándolo en el estómago.

Kid se tendió en el piso cagado de risa. Y parcialmente de dolor también.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de reírte?!

-Hey, lo dije en serio -se defendió Kid.

-¡Y una mierda!

Kid no paraba de reírse, así que Law trató de patearlo en el suelo un par de veces más. Pero luego de varios intentos, se cansó y Kid dejó de reírse para mirar con atención el cielo.

-Me sorprendió que quieras quitarle el novio a Boa -dijo de pronto Law-. Por mí, puedes quitarle el novio a quien se te dé tu puta gana, pero... ¿Boa Hancock?

-Ja -se burló Kid-. Sí, supuse que no te iba a importar con quien quisiera acostarme. Pero me sorprende que no me digas nada por aquello de "quitarle el novio" a alguien.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un discurso de ética y moral? Como si tuvieras.

-El caso es que tienes razón. De todas las personas de la ciudad, tenía que ser Boa Hancock. La muy perra es difícil de matar.

-¿Y vas en serio? -preguntó Law, sentándose en el piso-. Conociéndote, bien podría ser tu orgullo.

-Sí, también -confirmó Kid-. Me jode el perder contra Boa. Nunca había perdido antes. Ella es la primera. Pero muy aparte de que quiera romperle las piernas a Boa por eso, en verdad voy en serio con Luffy.

-¿Luffy?

-Así se llama el desgraciado.

-Asumiendo que Boa también va en serio con él -comenzó a decir Law-, eso significa que muy probablemente se maten.

-Sí, y lo peor es que él ni se va a dar por enterado.

-¿Cómo no va a enterarse? La última vez que pelearon usando el festival deportivo de excusa, la mitad de los carros de bomberos de la ciudad terminaron en el patio de la escuela. Sin contar que después el paseo fue a la estación de policía.

-Él siempre está viajando. Con suerte regresa una o dos veces al mes a la ciudad.

-Lo que significa que ve a Boa una o dos veces al mes.

-Si tiene suerte -le recordó Kid-. Aquello me pone en un conflicto interno. Bien, porque eso significa que casi nunca están juntos. Mal, porque... ¡¿cómo carajos voy a seducirlo si nunca está en la ciudad?!

-Eso explica porqué nunca noté que estabas detrás de alguien: prácticamente tu vida no ha cambiado. Es como si el sujeto no existiera.

-¿Te haces una idea de qué clase de sujeto es? -preguntó Kid-. La mujer más hermosa de la ciudad está dispuesta a esperarlo. Ella sólo lo ve una vez al mes y aquello le basta para esperarlo otro mes más. Y yo soy lo mejor que tiene esta ciudad de mierda y me tiene de imbécil esperando a que a él se le ocurra dejarse caer por aquí para verle la puta cara.

-Tú y Boa están igual de jodidos -dijo Law-. No; la verdad es que tú estás más jodido. De última ella al menos es la novia.

-¡NO POR MUCHO!

-No empieces -se quejó Law.

-Es cuestión de tiempo. Él volverá, porque eventualmente tiene que volver, y cuando lo haga, Boa cometerá un error. ¡Está desesperada! Está celosa, está paranoica, está lista para cometer un error y... ¡ahí estaré yo para convertir ese error en una oportunidad para mí!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ella va…?

Law no pudo terminar la pregunta. La puerta de la azotea salió volando de su quicio al tiempo que Boa Hancock hacía su aparición.

-¡Te escuché! -dijo ella, señalando a Kid.

-¡No es cierto! -se quejó Kid.

-Bien, no te escuché -confesó Boa-. Pero estoy segura de que estabas hablando de Luffy.

-Bueno, sí -aceptó Kid-. Y deja de señalarme como si no supiera dónde estoy.

-¡No voy a permitir que te le acerques!

-No te preocupes por eso -dijo Kid, levantándose del piso-. Él se ha encargado solito de mantenerme lejos. Igual que a ti.

Boa se tapó el rostro con las manos al escucharlo mientras que Kid miraba el suelo con frustración.

-¿Es que eres imbécil? -se quejó Law-. No le digas cosas que también te van a deprimir a ti.

-¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES! -gritaron Boa y Kid a la vez.

-Ya, ya -dijo Law, sin prestarles atención.

-Y se supone que eres mi amigo.

-Lo soy. Creo -dijo Law-. Pero mi amistad no tiene nada que ver en su pelea. Así que por favor, continúen.

-No te deseo el mal -comenzó a decir Kid-, pero ojalá despiertes una mañana para darte cuenta de que has desperdiciado tu vida, que nunca conseguiste nada, que la persona que amabas nunca te hizo caso, que tu familia sólo te tuvo por lástima, que fue el vecino el que mató a tu perro y que al salir de la cama te enredes en las sábanas, caigas al piso y mueras.

-¿No era más fácil desearme la muerte desde el inicio?

-Arg, qué poco dramático -se quejó Kid-. Deberías emocionarte más con la vida.

-Es un poco difícil cuando desean que te mueras.

-Ni que fuera cierto, hombre. Mira, aprende de Boa -dijo Kid-. Tanto tiempo sin ver a su novio y aun así ella lo espera con emoción. Por más que al regresar quizás ni él se acuerde que dejó una novia aquí.

Boa le lanzó una patada tan veloz, que Law no fue capaz de seguirla con la vista, pero que Kid sí pudo esquivar, el poder de la experiencia mediante.

-Me largo -dijo Law, sin intención alguna de interrumpirlos.

Boa y Kid se quedaron en la azotea resolviendo sus diferencias. Law decidió ir a buscar algún rincón silencioso en el cual dormir el resto del día.

Law despertó al cabo de unas cuantas horas para notar que estaba sonando la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases; había dormido durante cuatro horas consecutivas, lo que lo sorprendió. Se desperezó y caminó con calma hacia su salón para recoger sus cosas, y una vez en el salón aprovechó para revisar algunas cosas en su celular: tenía anotado los títulos de los siguientes libros que le interesaba comprar. Y es que necesitaba hacer un poco de tiempo. Odiaba salir y tener que cruzarse con toda la escuela allá afuera. Suficiente con aguantarla dentro.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos decidió aventurarse a largarse de ahí sin tener que cruzarse con demasiada gente, pero para su mala suerte se topó con Kid y Boa, aparentemente peleando por haber nacido en la misma línea temporal.

-No me importa que tengamos que vivir en el mismo siglo -decía Boa-. Me molesta que aún no te mueras.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? -preguntó Kid, irguiéndose en toda su estatura-. La gente hermosa vive para siempre.

-No si la asesinan antes -rebatió Boa, plantándose frente a él mientras sacaba pecho.

Estando frente a frente ambos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron una pelea visual.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos?! -soltó de pronto Kid, notando que en verdad estaban frente a frente-. Te pusiste tacos.

-Así es.

Law no pudo evitar mirar a Boa Hancock y comenzar a bajar por sus largas e interminables piernas. Efectivamente, tenía puestos unos zapatos de taco aguja que fácilmente podían atravesar de lado a lado las paredes de la escuela. Law medía 191cm y era bastante alto, pero esos dos habían logrado hacerlo sentirse pequeño: con esos tacos Boa había alcanzado los dos metros y cinco centímetros de Kid.

-Qué mierda -se quejó Kid-. ¡¿Sabes qué significa esto, Law?!

-No quiero saber…

-¡Que mañana tendré que traer tacos!

-¡Momento! -dijo Law-. ¿Usas tacos?

-Tú también -respondió Kid.

-Lo sé -dijo Law, al tiempo que una vena se hinchaba en su cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que usaba botas de taco ancho. No necesitaba a Kid para recordarlo-. Mi punto era que para qué carajos usas tacos si pasas de los dos metros.

-¡Díselo a ella! -dijo Kid, señalando a Boa como si fuera posible no verla-. Parece que no le basta medir miserables 191 centímetros.

-¿Cuáles miserables 191 centímetros? -preguntaron Boa y Law a la vez. Ambos medían lo mismo. Sin tacos.

Law se llevó una tatuada mano al rostro, tratando de pensar cómo carajos había terminado uniéndose a la infantil pelea de esos dos. Era señal de haber pasado demasiado tiempo con ellos, lo que a su vez significaba que aquel era el momento preciso para largarse.

-¡Hey, Law! -lo llamó Kid-. ¡Puta madre, espérame! ¡No me dejes solo con esta!

-¡Deja de seguirme! -exigió Boa.

-No te estoy siguiendo -respondió Kid-. ¡Sólo hay una puta puerta!

A pesar de que Law les llevaba ventaja, Kid y Boa comenzaron a apurar el paso detrás de él, al punto de comenzar a correr hombro a hombro por ver quién llegaba primero a la puerta. No tardaron en dar alcance y luego dejar atrás a Law, cosa que este último agradeció.

Law repasó sus planes mentales, los mismos que consistían básicamente en leer. En algún momento debería comer algo, pero podía hacerlo al mismo tiempo que leía, así que no le preocupaba demasiado el asunto de la alimentac… _¿Qué demonios?_

Law apenas pudo reaccionar para detenerse antes de darse contra las espaldas de Kid y Boa, quienes estaban inmóviles. Asomó la mirada por encima de sus hombros para ver aquello que había logrado detener a ese par de idiotas.

Apoyado sobre una bicicleta doméstica -que tenía una canasta rosa al frente-, estaba un sonriente chico comiendo una banana y mirando distraídamente el cielo.

-¡Luffy! -gritó Boa, sobresaltando a Kid y Law.

-¡Oh! ¡Boa! -respondió el chico, riendo-. ¡Me asustaste!

_¿Luffy?_ Law recordaba que ése era el nombre que Kid le mencionara durante el almuerzo: el novio de Boa y a la vez el interés romántico/sexual de Kid. Muchos pensamientos cruzaron por la perturbada mente de Trafalgar Law en los segundos que se tardó en procesar la información, ya que en resumen ese chico representaba todo aquello que no se imaginaba.

-¿Qu… Qué estás haciendo aquí? -tartamudeó Boa-. En la escuela… En la ciudad…

-Llegué anoche -respondió el chico, terminando de comer la banana y dejando la cáscara dentro de la canasta rosa-. Destrocé mi último celular y pensé que quizás me estuviste escribiendo. Así que vine a decirte que el celular ya no existe.

A Boa se le cayó la maleta al suelo. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-¡Estabas preocupado por mí! ¡Y yo perdiendo el tiempo mientras que tú estabas aquí, esperándome! ¡No te merezco!

-Verdad que no -corroboró Kid.

Boa la asestó un codazo entre las costillas que de sólo verlo ya estaba infringiendo daño. Luego, aprovechó el momento y corrió para abrazar a su novio, aunque tuvo que agacharse bastante.

Law miró con incredulidad la escena. No podía creer que aquella fuera Boa Hancock.

-Yo también te estuve escribiendo -se quejó Kid, recobrando el habla.

-¡Kid! ¡Hey, hola! Lo siento, pero sabes que tengo problemas con los celulares.

Law miró con incredulidad la escena. No podía creer que aquel fuera Eustass Kid.

El cabrón más bastardo hijo de puta que conocía estaba quejándose como una quinceañera por un poco de atención. Aquello era demasiado fuerte como para poder procesarlo.

-¡No tanto como yo! -se quejó Boa, al tiempo que giraba la cabeza casi 180 grados para mirar con verdadero odio al pelirrojo.

Boa se separó de su novio y se paró entre él y Kid para mirarlo con más detenimiento. Aquella mirada era más que una advertencia: era una amenaza de muerte para toda la humanidad. Aquella mujer no iba a dejar que nadie se acercara a su hombre.

-¿Es un amigo?

La pregunta de la sonriente manzana de la discordia sacó a Boa y Kid de su pelea visual. Law también se sorprendió con la pregunta: no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar la naturalidad e inocencia con la cual habían sido pronunciadas aquellas palabras. Más aun cuando el destino de la humanidad yacía en las manos de esos dos sujetos dispuestos a arrancarse las cabezas y destruir el mundo con su furia.

Debido a que Boa se había colocado estratégicamente entre su novio y Kid para que éste último no pudiera verlo, el sonriente novio se inclinó hacia un lado, estirando su cuello en un ángulo casi imposible para atisbar al ojeroso acompañante que él no conocía.

Fue entonces que Law comprendió el poder omnipotente que ese chico poseía. Era capaz de pasar por alto el inminente choque de fuerzas que destruiría el mundo entre Kid y Boa con el único propósito de complacer sus propios caprichos. O podría ser que simplemente era un idiota incapaz de entender la tensión asesina que corría a través de esos dos por su culpa.

-Sí -dijo Kid, cortando el contacto visual con Boa-. Es Law y yo soy lo más parecido a un amigo que tiene.

-Hola, yo soy Luffy -dijo sonriendo.

-Mi novio -agregó Boa.

-Por ahora -dijo Kid.

Boa y Kid comenzaron a decirse cosas que Law ya no escuchaba. Se había quedado mirando a Luffy. Había algo en él que definitivamente no estaba bien. Su despreocupada forma de hablar. Su enorme sonrisa que parecía ser más ancha que su rostro. Aquella llamativa cicatriz bajo el ojo. Esos ojos grandes y bonitos que parecían entenderlo todo a pesar de no saber nada. Algo no estaba bien. O quizás todo.

-¿Law? -preguntó Luffy.

Law llevaba algún tiempo mirándolo fijamente, pero aun así se sorprendió de que lo llamara. Lo que a su vez provocó que Boa y Kid dejaron de hacer lo que fuese que estaban haciendo para volcar su odio hacia él. _Mierda_, pensó Law. Tener el interés de Luffy frente a esos dos era mala idea.

-No nos conocemos -dijo Luffy.

-No -se apresuró en confirmar Law.

-Lo sé -dijo Luffy, riéndose-. Quise decir que no nos hemos visto antes, pero me recuerdas a alguien.

-No lo creo -negó Law.

Y no estaba mintiendo. Él lo habría recordado si se hubiesen visto antes. Pero en ese momento, lo mejor era irse de ahí y evitar cualquier cosa que desatara la furia de Boa y Kid sobre él. Bastante tenía con aguantar a esos dos discutiendo entre ellos como para hacerse a la idea de tener que aguantarlos _contra_ él. Demasiado problemática. Demasiado esfuerzo físico. Demasiada vida involucrada como para vivirla de verdad.

-¡Ya sé! -soltó de repente Luffy, justo antes de que Law tratara de huir-. Me recuerdas a Mingo.

-¿Mingo? -repitieron los otros tres.

-Doflamingo -respondió Luffy.

Law se tensó de sólo escuchar aquel nombre.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! Por supuesto -dijo Kid, como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a la vida, el universo y todo lo demás-. Claro que te recuerda a él. Law es su…

Law le dio una patada en las costillas para callarlo.

-Boa, estás desperdiciando tiempo -informó Law, agachándose para recoger del suelo la maleta de la morena y entregándosela.

Boa recibió su maleta y entendió a la perfección sus palabras.

-Luffy, ya que has venido por mí, ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo juntos?

-Claro -dijo Luffy, poniéndose cómodo sobre el asiento de la bicicleta-. Sube.

-Luffy… -comenzó a decir Boa, llevándose una mano al rostro-. ¿Tú quieres que yo me suba contigo en esa bicicleta?

_Ya era hora_, pensó Law. Por fin veía a Boa Hancock comportándose como, bueno, Boa Hancock. Patería lejos la bicicleta y se irían en alguna limosina más larga de cualquier cuadra de la ciudad en un nido de amor.

-Sí -respondió Luffy-. La pedí prestada porque tiene un asiento extra atrás.

-¿Significa que podemos pasear juntos mientras que te abrazo? -preguntó Boa, al borde de las lágrimas.

Law acababa de sufrir un paro cerebral.

En lo que Law trataba de recuperarse al trauma, Boa colocó su maleta en la canasta rosa para luego sentarse detrás de Luffy, doblar sus largas piernas y abrazarse a él.

-Ah, lo olvidaba -dijo Luffy-. Kid.

Kid pareció revivir con el llamado de su nombre.

-Este… Pues… -tartamudeaba Luffy-. Tuve… problemas… con Pinarello.

-¿Con Pinarello? -repitió Kid-. ¿Qué le pasó?

-La… golpeé -confesó Luffy.

-Ajá.

-La golpeé… mucho -continuó Luffy.

-¿Qué tanto? -preguntó Kid, sospechando algo.

-Bastante.

-¿Está reconocible?

-Cuando preguntas eso, ¿quieres decir que si sigue pareciendo que es ella? -preguntó Luffy.

-Olvídalo -dijo Kid, comprendiéndolo todo-. ¿Cuándo la llevas a mi casa?

-¡Muchas gracias! La llevo mañana mismo.

Law le echó una mirada a Boa, que parecía haber volado muy lejos a un planeta muy distante: estar abrazada a Luffy le estaba provocando un bloqueo de la realidad. Bloqueo que Kid, my deliberadamente, estaba aprovechando.

-Ten -dijo Kid, lanzándole su celular.

-¿Eh?

-¡Cuídalo! O al menos mantén mi celular entero hasta mañana. Yo te llamo para ver a qué hora nos vemos con Pinarello.

-¡Genial! -dijo Luffy, cogiendo el celular en el aire y metiéndolo en la canasta rosa-. Boa, agárrate. ¡Adiós, Kid! ¡Un gusto Law!

Dicho eso, comenzó a pedalear calle abajo mientras Boa parecía dejar una estela de corazones al pasar.

-¿Quién es Pinarello? -preguntó Law, de pie al lado de Kid. Ambos estaban mirando cómo los novios desaparecían en la distancia.

-Su bicicleta.

-¿Le puso nombre a su bicicleta?

-No le puso nombre. Así se llama.

Law no entendió del todo, o más bien no quiso entender. Aquello parecía pertenecer a otro mundo; a uno del cual no quería ser parte, aunque algo le decía a la vez que sí. Ni siquiera podía dejar de hacer preguntas.

-¿Por qué te tendría que visitar por una bicicleta?

-Porque yo se las reparo.

-No sabía que te gustaran.

-No me gustan.

-Claro -dijo Law-. Todo tiene sentido ahora.

-Sólo me gusta esa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se la regalé yo.

Aquello parecía tener cada vez menos sentido. Lo único que Kid era capaz de regalar eran huesos rotos, muchos insultos y putamadreadas. Law no podía imaginar a Kid regalando algo que no fuera a explotar a alguien más. Law sabía que iba a arrepentirse de lo que sea que fuese a hacer a continuación pero había algo en Luffy que quería, algo que necesitaba de él.

-Qué más da -le dijo a Kid-. Me uno. 

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Básicamente el onigiri es una bola de arroz. El umeboshi es el encurtido de una variedad de ciruela japonesa. Es común colocar un umeboshi en el arroz, lo que lo hace común encontrarlo en los onigiris. Su sabor es extremadamente ácido y salado.

**[2] **Comida japonesa resultado de la fermentación de las semillas de soja. Es una de las comidas más nutritivas de Japón, tanto así que en muchas zonas es tradicional que lo sirvan en el desayuno. Básicamente es comida fermentada por ello reboza en nutrientes, enzimas, aminoácidos y demás. En lo personal no he podido comerlo nunca, lo he intentado, pero el respirar en la misma habitación que un plato de nattou me es imposible. 

* * *

><p><strong>CRÉDITOS<strong>  
>Créditos y agradecimiento a mi beta reader: Scyllua.<p>

* * *

><p>Otro fic LawLu porque simplemente no puedo evitarlo.<p> 


End file.
